


Angel's Touch

by xiubeans



Category: U-KISS
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaeseop dies only to wake up to the voice of some one he once knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be part of a series—one where fairytales turned into smut, basically. I've only written one chapter in the past and it's this one. I don't intend on making more chapters so here's a one-shot

"Dad, what's heaven like?"

"It's very pretty. There are lots of trees and flowers, and lots of people."

"Mom says that granduncle went there. But how do you know what it's like if you never went there?"

"Granduncle called me one day and told me how he was doing."

"...Are there any jelly sandwiches in heaven?"

"Always. There is always enough for everybody."

That's the last thing Jaeseop remembers before he passed out.

Actually, he's not sure if he just passed out or if he's sleeping. It feels like he was just on the surface of consciousness, and then he's slipping back into his dreams.

*

"Uh, excuse me?" Jaeseop can hear a sweet voice. His eyes open slightly only to have an eyeful of brown hair in his face. He sits up abruptly only to hit the person's head. "Ow! What was that for?!" the person cries out. The man, now that Jaeseop can see his face, is quite cute. He's holding his hands where Jaeseop had accidentally hit him. His lips are plush and pink, and Jaeseop suddenly has the urge to kiss this man. Which is odd, really, since they've only just met. But something—Jaeseop's not sure—something about this man looks familiar.

Jaeseop dips his head. "I'm sorry, I was just surprised. I–Where am I?" he asks.

The man's eyes light up. "It's alright. You're in The Passage. It's where souls go when they die, kind of like Purgatory, except when you're in The Passage you automatically go to heaven. People only get in The Passage when they haven't committed a single crime or only done good when they were still alive. It's like a shortcut so you won't have to wait forever in Purgatory." The man rolls his eyes. "I wonder why God picked Kiseop? He's slow and clumsy, and souls will wait much longer. But I guess that's why nobody can hate him." He smiles to himself. "Anyways! I'm Hoonmin. I escort souls who arrive at The Passage to heaven." Hoonmin holds his hand out for the other to shake. Jaeseop takes it.

"I'm Jaeseop. And... I'm dead? I don't remember how I died. Or IF I died for that matter!" he says, confusion and worry lining his sentence.

Hoonmin nods. "It's alright. I have a friend who has the job of keeping track of which new soul comes and how they died. I could always ask him how you died. But if you're in The Passage, that means you must have died young. Few young adults end up here. Most of them are usually virgins when they are here."

Jaeseop quirks an eyebrow but says nothing.

"Here," Hoonmin takes the other's hand and leads him somewhere. Jaeseop looks around. The Passage is just a white hallway with no picture frames or windows. Just a bland, boring white hallway. Movement in front of him catches his eye, and he sees a pair of cream-colored wings sprouting from Hoonmin's back.

"Hey, uhm, are you an angel?" Jaeseop asks.

Hoonmin smiles, even though he knows Jaeseop isn't able to see it. "I guess you can call me that. Some call me an Escorter, others call me Death itself. I'm not sure why they call me Death, though. I'm much more cuter than her!" He huffs, clearly annoyed with whoever "her" was.

"I thought Death was like a grim reaper or something?" Jaeseop asked, confused. Hoonmin stops at a door and opens it, pulling Jaeseop with him. They're now in some kind of forest clearing, and Jaeseop can see a vibrant blue in the distance, maybe coming from a lake or other water source.

"Death is a grim reaper. She's the one that always goes up to a person and takes them when their time comes. I guess she is important, though, because nothing is supposed to live for a million years on earth. Death is necessary to keep the earth from overflowing and keep humans from thinking they are invincible." Hoonmin pauses for a second and then drags Jaeseop through the forest. "They say that Death was once a little girl named Sunny. Nobody knows her story though. Not even God. She's one of those things that exists for a reason," Hoonmin says thoughtfully. A quiet silence follows after, with only the twittering of birds and the buzzing of bugs as the background sound.

"Where are we going?" Jaeseop says a bit later.

"We need more flowers for the gardens in heaven, so my other chore is to bring back some more. You'd think there would be enough or that the old man can make flowers, but sometimes heaven isn't what you would usually think," Hoonmin sighs. "But I hope you won't mind. I want to get closer to you, anyways. You seem like a nice guy." The angel smiles at him, and Jaeseop looks down at the ground to hide the sudden heat crawling up his skin. Hoonmin giggles.

They soon arrive at another clearing, but this time it's littered with blue flowers that Jaeseop thought had been a lake. Hoonmin picks a handful of these and puts them in a small crevice in a tree. "Nature's storage," he says with a grin. He takes hold of Jaeseop's hand again and leads him, stopping now and again to pick a stray flower. This time they come to another clearing, now with flowers that have multicolored petals, and Hoonmin lets go of Jaeseop's hand. He sinks down to the earth, smiling softly to himself.

"My mother was a florist. She used to collect seeds from different flowers and then plant them. Sometimes she would surprise me with them," Hoonmin recalls. He picks some of these and stands back up. "Let's go back and get the bachelor buttons," the angel says. Jaeseop nods and takes Hoonmin's hand. The latter leads them back to the first clearing with the bright blue flowers and sticks his hand inside the tree with the crevice, pulling out the flowers.

Hoonmin and Jaeseop walk to another door near the tree, disappearing again but only to pop out of another place. "This is where I used to live. It's a poor town, but it's home. Poverty never bothers you as long as you're a child. Children are blessed to have their innocence," Hoonmin smiles and they both walk through the town, hand in hand.

"Hoonmin, how did you die?" Jaeseop asks suddenly.

Hoonmin looks down. "I-I was raped when I was 14, and then killed at 19." He sounds ashamed, as if it was his fault.

Jaeseop pulls the angel into a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," he says, and Hoonmin hugs him back.

"It's fine. The past is the past. I do wish I could live longer, though." he says softly.

Both men stay like that for a bit, both in each other's arms and both enjoying the heat the other gives off. Hoonmin is resting his chin on Jaeseop's shoulder, and Jaeseop slowly rocks them back and forth. "Jaeseop," Hoonmin says, "There was this boy I liked in middle school. He looked just like you, except younger, of course. His name was also Jaeseop, and I was wondering if you knew—or remembered me. I was one of your classmates. I-I was your boyfriend."

Jaeseop tenses, suddenly remembering the angelic face of Hoonmin.

The angel feels hot puffs of Jaeseop's breath on his neck as they continue to cling to each other. "Hoon, I'm sorry, I was being stupid and didn't know–" Jaeseop started but was interrupted by Hoonmin pulling away and laughing bitterly.

"It's funny how people apologize, even if it's not their fault or if it is." Hoonmin takes a deep breath and glances at his boyfriend. "You were only 14, Jaeseop. 14 year olds do stupid things. Don't beat yourself over it, okay?" Hoonmin takes a softer tone of voice now and gives the other man a small smile.

"I know, but I wish I hadn't done it. If I just stopped when you said no then you wouldn't have been hurt, and then you wouldn't have died because of me." At this point, tears are threatening to spill out of Jaeseop's eyes now.

Hoonmin walks back towards Jaeseop and presses his lips towards the other. Jaeseop tenses again, hands curling themselves into fists as Hoonmin's lips move against his own. The angel pulls back. "Jaeseop, the past is the past; you can't do anything about it. But I guess now that we're here, we might as well try a new and better relationship, right?" he says and smiles. Jaeseop still has that look of fear and worry, but relief has also made it's way onto his facial features.

"I love you, Jaeseop. Just know that I'm not mad at you, okay?" Hoonmin takes the other's hand and leans closer for another kiss. When they pull back, Hoonmin's eyes are hooded and his erection presses against Jaeseop's thigh.

"Wait, are you sure about this? I could hurt you again, or something worse." The older man steps back to put space between him and his boyfriend.

Hoonmin steps forward to wrap his arms around Jaeseop's waist. "Before I rejected it, but now I want it. Please. As long as you have my consent, I'll allow you to touch me. And now that we're older, we can have sex. We have enough experience."

Jaeseop places his chin on the other man's shoulder. "I-I haven't had sex since you've died," he mumbles.

"Abstinence?" Hoonmin asks. Jaeseop hesitates, but hums in confirmation.

A hand trails down Jaeseop's backside and hovers comfortably over his butt. "I can teach you," Hoonmin offers and nuzzles his boyfriend's neck. He takes Jaeseop back through the door-portal, both reappearing in the white hall. Hoonmin tugs Jaeseop's hand and leads him down the hall. They stop at a door, different from the rest. It has an engraved flower on it, petals open to make a cup shape and pistils in the center. Hoonmin places his hand palm side down on the engraved flower and it glows a pretty blue and yellow. The door clicks open and the younger man pulls Jaeseop in.

The room, surprisingly enough, looks modern and not old-fashioned. It's quite simple though, with a round queen sized bed in the middle of the room, a black wooden desk on the left side, and a large white closest taking up half of the right side of the room. Whatever space is left is occupied by a tall mirror, book shelves chock full of books, and another door leading to what Jaeseop assumed was the bathroom.

"Wait, are you absolutely sure about this? What if I hurt you again?" Jaeseop asks, nervously swallowing as Hoonmin closed the door behind them.

Hoonmin leaned in to grab Jaeseop by the collar of his black t-shirt (they have always suited Jaeseop) and pulls him into a kiss. "I'm sure," Hoonmin says in between gasps of air. He goes down and nips Jaeseop's jaw and neck, pushing Jaeseop towards the bed, both going thump as they land on it. Hoonmin straddles the older man and sucks a patch of skin until it turns into a satisfying blueish color.

The younger man reaches up to open the bedside table drawer open and pulls out a bottle of lube. He drops it on the bed and pulls his shirt over his head. Jaeseop runs a curious hand over Hoonmin's tummy and notes the rose tattoo on his ribs. Hoonmin's breath hitches as the hand brushes gently against his side and Jaeseop traces the curled stems and the flower itself. "When did you get this?" Jaeseop asks.

"They just appeared when I woke up, like you did," the younger man says as he removes his pants and boxers and sits atop Jaeseop, completely naked.

Jaeseop doesn't dare touch his boyfriend's erection that stands against his stomach proudly and goes straight to his supple thighs. Another tattoo is present on Hoonmin's pale skin; this time it's a pink lotus flower. Just like the engraved lotus on the door, the petals fan out and the stigma is just visible enough so that the yellow specks of pollen seem to sparkle as they lay on the petals of the lotus.

His fingers trace the lotus, and once again it makes Hoonmin suck in a breath. His hips buck, and Jaeseop's hand just briefly adds friction to his cock. Hoonmin sighs and his eyes flutter shut. "Again," he murmurs as his eyes open and he takes Jaeseop's hand. He pulls it closer to his dripping erection.

Jaeseop hesitates for a moment, but he gingerly takes it into his hand. Hoonmin moans softly and places his hand over Jaeseop as he guides the other. "Flick your wrist," Hoonmin says. Jaeseop does so, resulting in a breathy groan from Hoonmin.

"Again?" Jaeseop asks. The younger nods, and his head lolls to the side as another pleasured sigh comes out of his mouth.

"Okay, watch me now," Hoonmin murmurs as he swats Jaeseop's hand away and wraps his fingers around his cock. He slowly pumps himself and thumbs his slit, precum slowly dripping onto his belly. Jaeseop watches in fascination, fingers trailing up and down Hoonmin's thighs. He pumps himself a few more times. "Your turn," he says quietly and watches as Jaeseop tentatively takes Hoonmin's cock into his hand. A small sigh escapes from Hoonmin.

The younger man leans down to capture Jaeseop's lips. The hand wrapped around his aching cock makes him moan loudly, and somewhere in the corner of his mind that isn't consumed by the fog he's amazed at how Jaeseop was inexperienced yet was still able to make him cry out and squirm.

Hoonmin tastes like earth and honey, Jaeseop thinks as he slips his tongue inside. He wants more of the taste, he wants to get drunk off the taste of his boyfriend. Jaeseop missed him so much and now he was finally able to kiss and touch the other, even if they were getting sexual. The man on top of him pulls back and watches as Jaeseop blinks up at him. He tries to pull Hoonmin back into another heated kiss, but the younger man smiles and gives him a peck on the lips. Hoonmin picks the bottle of lube up and snaps it open. Clear liquid drips onto his fingers. He warms it up and positions his fingers in front of his hole and pushes in. His head tilts back, giving Jaeseop a perfect view of a multicolored flower on Hoonmin's throat. Jaeseop's attention snaps back to Hoonmin when the latter cries out. He watches as Hoonmin's perfect body shudders in pleasure and those bruised lips move and soft sounds come out.

Warmth envelopes his cock as Hoonmin slides Jaeseop inside, groaning in pleasure and pain. Hoonmin is fully seated in Jaeseop's lap as said man sits up, their chests flush against each other. Jaeseop's hands glide over hot skin, making Hoonmin's eyes close. His hips rock down on the older man, who thrusts up in turn. The older man leaves marks along the pale skin of Hoonmin's neck while the angel's fingers curled themselves in Jaeseop's hair. He moans as a hand trails down to fist his cock that was dripping with precum.

Jaeseop's fingernails dig into Hoonmin's thighs, panting into his shoulders as his thrusts became erratic. Hoonmin's back arched and a particularly loud moan escaped from his mouth.

The older man gently pushed Hoonmin back, the younger man going thump as his back hits the mattress. He spreads his legs for Jaeseop to push himself deeper while pulling Jaeseop down for a kiss that wasn't in no rush. "Take your time," Hoonmin says with a small smile as they separate for a gulp of air. The thrusts slow down and Jaeseop goes back to leaving marks, this time on Hoonmin's body. The younger man stifles a sharp cry with the back of his hand as Jaeseop hits his sweet spot. "Jaeseop," he murmurs, eyes closing once again. Another moan pries itself from his lips as another thrust is aimed at his prostate. Jaeseop's name is chanted again and again as Hoonmin nears climax, his fingernails leaving red marks on the other man's back as he cries out and spills himself between their stomachs. Jaeseop follows Hoonmin's orgasm soon after, panting heavily in the crook of the angel's neck.

"Are you alright?" Jaeseop asks as they're coming down from their orgasms, fingers caressing every inch of skin he could touch.

"Yes," Hoonmin murmurs. "You need to work on rhythm, though. Thrusting erratically isn't as pleasurable as timed thrusts."

"We can try again," Jaeseop says with a smile, that same smile that Hoonmin hadn't seen for five years now.


End file.
